


purple morning

by lea_vesfalling



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post canon, anyways this is serious fluff, but i needed this so here it is, im back to post my single yearly fic, married too, theyre happy, this is post canon cause im not up to write therion working through his issues yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_vesfalling/pseuds/lea_vesfalling
Summary: What to do when waking up early on a slow day? Make out and stay in bed.





	purple morning

When Therion wakes the sun hasn’t quite made its’ way over the peaks of the mountains that surround Clearbrook and it leaves the room in a murky, dim purple light. It’s too early to get up just yet, though no one could blame him if he did with the sunrise not being too far off. He considers it for a moment, but the warm, heavy arm slung over his waist wins him over to staying in bed awhile longer and attempts to fall back asleep.

However, his eyes aren’t cooperating so he settles for turning to look at Alfyn who is still peacefully sleeping. Therion tried to make his shift in position as subtle as possible but Alfyn wakes up anyways, eyes bleary from rest.

“Hey.” Therion smiles when he sees the dopey grin on Alfyn’s face. 

“‘Hey’ yourself.” 

A beat passes before Alfyn cups Therion’s face to share a quick kiss and Therion can feel his heart jump. 

“Peaceful dreams?” 

Therion nods and moves a hand to rest on Alfyn’s chest, over his heart, to feel the steady beat. “Yeah, did you? Sorry if I woke you up.” 

“Mine were good,” Alfyn brings Therion closer for another kiss. “More than good, actually.”

Therion hums and scoots closer to Alfyn. “Sounds nice.” A beat passes. “What are you planning on for today?”

“Well,” Alfyn drawls, “I did plan on restocking and helping Zeph doing his rounds today, but you’re giving me a good excuse to call in sick today.” He shifts a bit so he’s on his back and Therion is resting half on his chest. 

“Call in sick?” Therion says in mock surprise, “whatever will Clearbrook do without their most energetic apothecary?” 

“They’ll manage,” Alfyn promises and the two lay back to enjoy the rest of their morning before the golden hour.


End file.
